


The Queen's Race

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn, M/M, Manhattan, Queen's, Stolen, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Manhattan and Brooklyn are put into a frenzy when Race disappears without telling anyone. Spot joins Jack in the search for the boy who he holds a secret relationship with.





	1. Chapter 1

“Spot!” Spot sprung up from his relaxed position in which he was resting on the pier. He watched as Jack ran down the pier with Mush behind him. Jack hardly ever came to Brooklyn, usually, he would just send Race over. But the truth is Spot hadn’t seen Race in a few days.

“Jack?” Spot questioned standing up.

“Spot, have you seen Race?” Jack asked as he came to a stop and Mush caught up to him.

“I haven’t seen him in three days. Usually one of my boy sees him, but no one has seen him,” Spot said.

“Every other borough knows how important he is to both Manhattan and Brooklyn. Is Brooklyn involved with any others that would have taken him?” Jack asked.

“Queens has been breaking our borders lately,” Spot confessed.

“Why would they do that?” Mush asked finally catching his breath.

“Volt, the leader of Queens, has been trying to take some of Brooklyn’s territory. Gill, one of my boys came back two days ago all beat up. I haven’t got around to talking with him yet, to see if he might know anything,” Spot said before walking further down the pier as Jack and Mush followed him.

“Gill,” Spot called climbing up a flight of stairs. Jack and Mush followed Spot into a room filled with bunk beds. The group stopped in front of a boy who was asleep.

Spot bent down beside the boy before shaking his shoulder, “Gill.” The boy slowly opened his eyes.

“Spot? What are you doing up here?” Gill questioned slowly sitting up as Spot helped him.

“Gill do you remember anything that was said during your encounter with Queens, anything that would have to deal with Race,” Spot asked as Gill looked at Jack and Mush.

“Who are they?” Gill asked causally

“Gill, this is Mush and Jack. Jack is the leader of Manhattan newsies and he has become worried because one of his newsies, Race, has not been seen in awhile,” Spot explained.

“Well the guys who beat me up said something about an Anthony and his parents wanting him back, but I have no idea who Anthony is,” Gill said. Almost immediately Mush face fell white.

“Mush?” Spot questioned looking at the boy, “Are you ok?”

“I know who Anthony is?” Mush said very quietly, “But I need to explain in secret.”

“We can go to my room if you want,” Spot suggested. The two boys followed Spot up another set of stairs and into a small room with a bed, bookshelf, and small closet.

“Spot what is this?” Jack asked picking up a cigar that the end had clearly been thoroughly chewed on.

“That would be Race’s stress/backup cigar,” Spot explained, “Now Mush what did you need to tell us.”

“Jack, you remember the first day I brought Race to the lodge right?” Mush questioned.

“Ya, it was before I was in charge,” Jack answered not knowing where the conversation was going.

“But, I never told you where I found Race. Race is actually from Queens, that's where I found him. I was walking home to Manhattan that night when a boy shorter than me ran past, and into the alley. Me being me I followed him. In that alleyway, I met the one and only Anthony Higgins or as all of you like to call him Race or Racetrack.

That night the scared little boy let me into his world. I know Race has never told you this, but he comes from a fairly wealthy family. Race is the youngest of five children, actually, he’s the unwanted sibling, they never wanted him. His mother and father wanted four children, but sometimes a miracle happens and twins are born. Race has a twin sister named Annabelle.

Annabelle was born first making her the fourth child, the perfect child in her parent's eyes. But then came Anthony the one they never expected, the one they didn't want. He was reminded of hit every day in multiple ways from the hateful names that filled his head to scars of a knife that adorn his sides.

Race that night was running away from the house that haunted him, and he found us. A family that wanted him in it for the first time. For about the first month Race was with us he was always jumped about the littlest things. Jumpy like a horse at the races therefore why his name was from that point on Race or Racetrack.

So this Anthony, Gill was saying his parents wanted him back. That Anthony is our Racetrack, and those people are the people who made him jump at the littlest things in life.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mush. Do you know where Race’s house is?” Spot asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I’m pretty sure I can find his house,” Mush answered.

“Ok, let's go and get him then,” Spot said standing from his bed. On the outside, Spot looked like his normal composed self but on the inside was a totally different story. Race, the boy who Spot loved was taken. He had a whole family that Spot didn’t know about. Spot had already decided when he get’s his Race back they are having a conversation about all of this.

The group of boy walked out onto the pier where Spot stood on top of one of the many crates with Mush and Jack behind him as all of his Brooklyn newsies assembled in front of him. “Everyone quiet down,” Spot yelled as all of the newsies was attention was pulled to the small child standing on a box, “Recently a newsie who is shared between us and Manhattan has been kidnapped.”

“Race?” Spot’s second Sax asked.

“Yes, Race has been kidnapped, he is being held in Queens and I need people to go help me and Manhattan retrieve him,” Spot explained, “Sax you're coming, Fox and Tail you two as well and Vent. Coin you are in charge till I get back.”

Sax was a boy with black hair who stood at least a head taller than Spot. Fox and Tail were a set of twins with bright red hair, and the only way to tell them apart was Tails had a fox tail hanging on the side of his pants. And then there was Vent a blonde boy who was a little taller the Sax but was very lean while Sax had prominent muscles to him.

The group of boys led by Jack headed across the bridge and into the heart of Manhattan to the lodge there. The group went in the doors as Jack whistled and walked into a room grabbing the attention of all the newsies who were sat around the room.

“Did you find him,” Crutchie asked from the counter of the small kitchen he was sat on.

“Not yet Crutch,” Jack said, “Albert, Jojo, Buttons, Romeo, Skittery, Blink, and Finch Come with me, you too Mush. We’re gonna go get back that betting scoundrel if it’s the last thing I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spot wondered what they were getting themselves into. Before they had left the lodge Mush had grabbed a baseball bat out of the closet.

“Mush?” Jack called to the boy behind him, “How close are we?”

“If I remember correctly it should be that house there at the end of the block,” Mush said.

By now the group had moved into the residential part and not the low-end part. The house Mush had pointed too was a big solid looking brick house that sat at the end of the block and was barely visible in the dark light.

The group of the boys went into the yard and walked around the house until they found a window that was open. The boys all climbed through the window into the basement. Slows they moved through the dark halls until they opened into a lit room, but were surprising who was in the room.

All of the Queens newsies were scattered about the room. And they found Race as well. Race was sat against a support pole at the back of the room with his hands tied behind him and a bandana restricting him from talking. He had not yet noticed the group of newsies had arrived yet because his eyes were downcast at the floor.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Volt the leader of the Queens newsies said leaning against the pole Race was tied too. 

“Volt, just give us back Race and we will leave,” Spot yelled across the room. When Spot yelled Race’s eyes looked up from the floor to meet Spot’s.

“Let me think. Give up the one thing that can bring both Manhattan and Brooklyn to a stop for free. I think not,” Volt laughed.

“What do you want? Name your price,” Jack yelled this time.

“Oh, Jack there is nothing I want from you, but Spot, I want Brooklyn,” Volt said. Race started to thrash against the bonds holding him. Volt squatted down and slipped his finger through the bandana around Race’s face and slipped it down around his neck.

“Race are you ok?” Albert yelled.

“Oh, ya. I just doing great thanks, Albert,” Race said sarcastically.

“So, Spot what do you say. Brooklyn for Anthony,” Volt laughed while running his hand through Race head of curls which obviously had not been washed in a while.

“Do not call him that! And do not touch him!” Spot yelled still thinking about his options.

“Spot, non neanche pensarci. You are not trading me for Brooklyn,” Race said.

“What other options do I have, Race. I’m not leaving you here,” Spot explained.

“Brooklyn is yours Spot. It means so much more to you than I do, Tesoro,” Race coxed before the bandana was moved back to its original position restricting Race’s speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> non neanche pensarci ~ do not even think about it  
> Tesoro ~ Sweetheart


	4. Chapter 4

What Spot didn’t notice was that Mush had snuck away from the group with his baseball bat and was now behind Race and Volt. 

“So Spot, what is it going to be Brooklyn or Racetrack,” Volt taunted but was soon silenced as Mush clobbered him across the back of his head with the bat.

Spot ran across the room to Race as the rest of the Queens newsies ran out of the room. Spot untied the ropes around Race’s wrists while Mush untied the bandana.

“What am I going to do with you?” Spot laughed while running his hand through Race’s curls.

“Spot!” Jack yelled from the other side of the room, “Let’s get out of here. No offense Race but I don’t like Queens very much.”

“Me neither,” Race said struggling to stand up.

“I got you,” Spot said helping Race stand up. When Race tried to take a step he would have fallen if Spot hadn’t been there to catch him. “Ok, we’re doing this a different way. Get on my back.”

Race climbed on Spots back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Spot wrapped his arms around Race legs before commenting, “Race, you are so light.”

“Sorry,” Race mumbled into the crook of Spot’s neck, as he rested his head on Spot’s shoulder.

“Race, we’ve talking about this apologizing for things that are out of your control,” Spot said as the group climbed back out the window. “I'm going to push you out the window and then climb out, ok.” Albert was the first through the window. Spot lifted Race up and Albert grabbed Race’s hands from the other side pulling him out and setting him in the grass. 

Race sat in the grass, from his childhood. By the time everyone was through the window Race had practically fallen asleep.

“Jack, would you mind putting Race on my back again?” Spot asked.

“Ya, I’ll try not to wake him. He needs his sleep after what he’s been through,” Jack said before bending down and lifting Race up. Together the two worked so Race was securely on Spot’s back. “Spot, he’s so light.”

“I know Jack. We’ll have to keep a careful watch on him so he doesn’t get sick or catch a cold,’ Spot said as the group walked down the road. After a while, the group got to the Brooklyn Bridge. “Jack, I think I’m gonna take him home with me tonight, to Brooklyn.”

“Spot, that's fine. I know you will take care of him,” Jack said softly running his hand through Race’s curls causing him to nuzzle his head into Spot’s shoulder, “Spot I know what you mean to him and what he means to you. But I should warn you this here, this boy asleep on your back is not only one of my newsies. He’s my second and more importantly my little brother. I don’t want to have to hurt you so please don’t hurt him.”

“Jack, I would never think of hurting him. He means too much for me to lose,” Spot said running his hand through Race’s hair and traced behind his ear and down his cheek bone, “Jack could you please not tell anyone about us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Spot took Race up to his room and laid Race on his own bed.

“Sean?” Race said watching his boyfriend walk around the room,”Come mi hai trovato?

”Mush,” Spot answered sitting on the bed as Race sat up and sat beside him. “He knew where your house was.”

“How much did he tell you,” Race muttered pulling his knees into his chest.

“Race-,”

“No Spot, don’t go telling me how I shouldn’t be ashamed of my past, because it’s in the past,” Race interjected. “Spot this is my past and I have to live with it. I’m not Manhattan. I’m not Brooklyn. God Damnit Spot, I’m Queens and I hate it.” 

Spot got up from his bed and ran out into the bunk room as Race began to cry. He found the bunk that was shared by Fox and Tail. The twins were sat on the lower bunk talking to each other. “Fox, Tail. I need you to go to ‘Hattan immediately and tell Jack to get his butt over here, if he won’t come, tell him Race needs him.” The twins both ran out of the room as Spot ran back to his room. It only took one twin but Spot sent both because he knew they would race each other there, therefore they would get there fast.

Spot climbed onto his bed and pulled Race into his chest. “Race you may be from Queens, but you have the heart of Jack’s Manhattan newsies and the courage and will of my Brooklyn newsies. But most importantly Race, you’ve stolen the heart of the boy, who never knew he had one to steal.”

“Awe that’s nice of you to think of Crutchie,” Race giggled.

“If you weren’t my boyfriend you would be so dead right now,” Spot grumbled while messing up Race’s hair.

“Love you too,” Race laughed before turning around and kissing Spot. The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. Spot crawled off the bed as Race backed up so his back was against the wall. At the door was Jack, Crutchie, and Mush. By this time Race had pulled his legs back to his chest, Spot turned around and saw the position Race had situated himself in. He knew what this position meant to Race.

“No, no, no,” Spot said running across the room and onto the bed. He rested his hands on the side of Race’s face forcing the boy to look at him. “Race, no, don’t you dare.”

“I don’t deserve any of you,” Race mumbled.

“Race,” Crutchie called from the doorway. Race’s tear filled eyes quickly leapt up to Crutchie before they refocused onto Spot. “Race, you will always deserve us. I don’t what Mush shared with Jack and Spot but by god Race you do.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t know?” Race said confused looking at all the people in Spot’s room.

“Race the only people who know are Mush, Jack, and myself. But I think there is a lot more that you never shared with anyone,” Spot said looking into the blue eyes of the boy he loved. “Race could you tell us all of it.” Spot watched as Race unfocused from the situation and become distant while his face became contorted with a mixture of fear and pain. “Tesoro,” Spot calls causing Race to return to the present. 

“I don’t want to go back. Don’t make me go back,” Race says before rest his head on Spot’s shoulder.

Jack walks into the room and stands behind Spot. “We’d never make you go back Race. Not now, not ever.”

“Wait what does Tesoro mean,” Crutchie asks while moving across the room and sitting on the bed beside Race and Spot.

“I don’t know, it’s something Italian and Race always calls me it,” Spot says, “It could mean asshole for all I know.” 

Race laughs a little into Spot’s shoulder before removes his head from Spot’s shoulder while wiping a tear from under his eye. “Tesoro. Is an Italian word meaning, Treasure or Sweetheart. My family, biological family, is Italian. Around the house Italian is always spoken, it’s been apart of my life for as long as I can remember. Asshole is Stronzo by the way.”

“You don’t catch it but a lot of the time he will talk to himself in Italian or when he’s mad it comes out that way,” Spot said running his hands though Race’s head of curls. “Race says phrases to me in Italian to me and I understand very little of them.”

“Race, can we see them,” Jack asks. Race knows what Jack wants to see. Jack wants to see the scars that adorn his sides and back.

“You won’t judge me,” Race says causally.

Spot leans in and lightly kisses Race. “I will only judge your gambling problems.” Race giggles before unbuttoning his vest and setting it aside followed by his button up which reveals fading bruises along his arms. Race slips his undershirt over his head now sitting complete vulnerable to the stares of his best friends and boyfriend. “Can I touch them?” Spot asks casually.

Race nods his head as Spot and the boys begin tracing all the little white line and dents that crisscross over Race’s chest and back. Spot moves behind Race running his fingers over the groves that cross hatch his boyfriend's back. “Race, what made these?” Jack asks tracing one along Race’s collarbone that he had never noticed.

“Knifes, glass, and whips sometimes,” Race says quietly before wincing as Crutchie touches one that was fairly new from Volt. Spot quickly moves to the cut Crutchie had agitated.

“Race, how old is this one,” Spot asks already knowing he doesn’t want to know.

“It’s from yesterday,” Race says biting on his lower lip nervously.

Spot quickly captures Race’s lip between his fingers. “Stop before you make it bleed. Did Volt do it?” Race nods his head yes. “Why, Race?”

“He wanted information about Brooklyn and Manhattan and I wouldn’t give it to him,” Race says before sliding his undershirt back on without making another move for his button up. “That's what the bruises on my arms are from too. I swear I didn’t tell him anything.”

“I know you didn’t,” Spot laughs before knocking Race backwards onto the bed and begins nibbling at Race’s neck making Race squirm.

“Ok, we will see you two tomorrow,” Jack says before coxing Mush and Crutchie out the door.

“Bye Cowboy,” Race says while squirming again under Spot’s touch.


	7. Chapter 7

“Spot,” Race laughed as Spot straddled him pinning Race to the bed. Spot had his hands on either side of Race’s head gazing down at the blonde haired boy beneath him.

“Ya, Race,” Spot asked while running one of his hands down the side of Race’s face.

Race lent his head into Spot touch, “Nevermind, it’s not important.”

“Anth, if you have something to say I want you to say it. We can’t make this work if we hide things from one another,” Spot said rolling the duo over so Race unexpectedly found himself over Spot. 

Race quickly stood up causing Spot to sit up watching him as Race crossed his arms nervously looking at the floor. “What’s yours?”

“My what?” Spot said standing up walking across the room lacing his fingers with Races.

“What your birth name?” Race asked quietly.

“Sean,” Spot said watching as Race’s eyes sprung up to meet his. Race was surprised that Spot told him so easily without anymore questioning. “Sean Nathaniel Conlon.”

“Anthony Edward Higgins,” Race said turning his gaze back to the floor.

“Hey,” Spot jumped grabbing Race’s chin forcing the boy to look at him, “I like it. I think it’s cute. Anthony Edward, it sounds very professional.” Race couldn’t hold in the small laugh at Spot thinking his name sounded professional.

“Sean Nathaniel, wow that’s a mouth full for sure,” Race laughed.

“Very funny, now let's get to sleep. You might not have to sell in the morning but I still do,” Spot said. Race walked over to the bed only to be stopped by Spot’s hands on his waist. “I want this off tonight,” Spot said lightly tugging on Race’s striped undershirt. “I don’t want you hiding from me just how strong you are.”

Race lifting his arms reluctantly lifted his arms as Spot pulled the shirt over his head. Spot leaned over and kissed the scar on Race’s collarbone. “Now get to bed Anth,” Spot chuckled while setting the shirt along with the rest of Race’s layers.

Spot removed his layers before climbing into bed behind Race pulling him to his chest. “I love you, and I don’t want you to be afraid of your past. Race you have been through so much and shouldn’t have to hide it.”

“I love you too,” Race mumbled. “I’m not afraid when I’m with you” Race feel asleep and was soon followed by Spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Race rolled over on the bed watching as Spot got dressed.

“Goodmorning sunshine,” Spot said crossing the room and kissing Race’s forehead. Race shifted himself preparing to sit up only to be stopped. “You are staying here today.”

“Spot,” Race grumbled laying back down.

“Anth you need to rest today. You just went through three days of who knows what,” Spot said slipping his cap over his head. Spot leaned down and pecked Race lips. “I’ll be back before you know it. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Race said watching Spot leave the room. 

Race fell back asleep but was awoken by the sound of the front door of the lodge opening. Quickly he slid his undershirt over his head and pulled his button up over his shoulder without buttoning it up. Quietly he opened the door without closing it and silently crept down the stairs. Race stopped in the middle of the stairs watching the scene in front of him. 

Sax had Vent pinned against the wall, but Vent didn’t seem to be in pain. “Race?” Vent said confused as his brown eyes meet Race’s blue ones.

“Yes, Vent Race is upstairs in Spot’s room now shh I’m not done,” Sax said before returning to Vent’s neck.

“No Sax,” Vents said pointing to Race who was crouched on the staircase curiosity watching the two. Sax turned around to see what Vent was pointing at.

“Oh no,” Sax mumbled under his breath. “Race.”

The two watched as Race let out a small screech and disappeared back up the stairs. Sax and Vent both looked at each other before running up the stairs chasing after the boy who had just found out their secret.

“Race, can we talk to you,” Sax said pushing the door open to see a foot disappear out the window onto the fire escape. The two quickly climbed out the window and up onto the roof to find Race had himself backed against the edge.

“Come away from the edge,” Vent said not get any closer to Race.

“I’m sorry. I won’t tell anyone,” Race said.

“Race please come away from the edge,” Sax said scared that Race would stumble and fall backward off the roof.

Spot walked down the pier towards the lodge but stopped short when he saw someone on the roof. Brooklyn newsies didn’t usually go up onto the roof, the roof was a Manhattan thing. Race! Spot quickly ran inside the lodge and up two flights of stairs. He threw his bag on the floor before climbing through the open window and up the fire escape.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sax? Vent?” Spot said confusedly to see his second and third up on the roof as Race was standing near the edge looking scared out of his mind. “What is going on here?”

“Race saw us,” Sax said quietly. Spot knew about the relationship between the two. He had walked in on it one day. Both Sax and Vent were scared to death of what Spot would do and say. But to their surprise Spot was very supportive the reason they hadn’t figured out.

“Oh! Ok, we'll talk about this in a minute just let me get him away from the edge,” Spot said turning his attention to his boyfriend. 

“Anthony,” Spot called causing Race’s eyes to meet his. “They are not going to hurt you” Slowly Spot started to take small steps toward Race. 

“But they’re,” Race said with panic still evident in his voice.

“Yes, Anth. They are like us. They love each other, but I can’t love you if you fall off the roof so please come here,” Spot said as Race looked behind him at the wooden planks of the pier. “You’re not going to be hurt. I promise they wouldn’t hurt you”

Race took one more look over the edge before turning the other way and running to Spot, latching his arms around his neck while ducking his head into Spot’s neck. Spot quickly scooped Race’s legs up wrapping them around his own waist, placing one hand under Race to hold him up while running the other through his head of blonde curls.

Race pulled his head back and quickly kissed Spot, surprising both Vent and Sax who was watching the two’s interactions.

“That’s why he supports us,” Vent whispered to Sax.

Sax quickly finish Vent’s thought, “Because he’s like us.”

“Race,” Vent called pulling Race and Spot out of their interactions. “I’m sorry if Sax and myself scared you. We’re not used to having someone else in the house.”

“No Vent. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m the one who over reacted,” Race said returning to stand on his own feet. “Spot, can I go home to Manhattan now?”

“I’ll walk you to the bridge,” Spot said leading the group back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

“Racetrack!” Specs yelled as soon as Race walked into the front doors of the Manhattan lodge. Pulling the attention of all the Manhattan boys onto him. Pretty soon Race found himself on the bottom of a ‘hattan pile.

“Ok, guys let's let Race breathe a little,” Jack laughed from the beaten up couch him and Crutchie were sat on. Race laughed as Mush pulled him on his feet.

“We got you something,” Crutchie yelled. Race walked behind the couch and leaned over it so his head was between Jack and Crutch’s. Race’s eyes lit up with surprise as Jack held up a Corona Cigar.

Race quickly snatched it from Jack. “Where did you get this.”

“Turns out when you have a face like Les’s you can get almost anything you want, including cigars,” Specs laughed from the doorway where he was standing.

Race quickly stuffed it between his teeth. “If you light that thing in here, I’m sending you back to Brooklyn,” Jack warned.

Race laughed pulling the cigar out of his mouth. “Ya and who would run ‘hattan when you run off to Santa Fe, Jackie.”

“Davey would,” Jack said confidently causing the whole room to burst into laughter.

“Mouth can’t even control his little brother let alone run Manhattan. If we're being serious here,” Albert laughed while sitting on the counter of the small kitchen in the lodge.

“Mouth?” Race asked looking confused.

“You never heard Spot call him that?” Crutchie said looking at Race.

“Crutch, let's be serious here, there ain’t much talkin’ going on when Race and Spotty-boy get together,” Albert joked.

Almost all of Manhattan knew about Spot and Race. They loved to make fun of Race around the lodge but as soon as they saw the other half of the pair, the half from Brooklyn, no one knew anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Race was sat on the roof when Jack came and sat beside him. “It’s beautiful isn’t,” Jack commented.

“Ya, it is,” Race said watching as the sun was setting illuminating all the building.

“I want you to sell here in Manhattan tomorrow,” Jack instructed.

“Jack, why?” Race questioned looking at Jack.

“Race don’t argue with me. I want you to stay close to home for a couple of days while you get better,” Jack said.

“Brooklyn ain’t that far Jack. It’s just across the river,” Race laughed trying to lighten the mood.

“No Racetrack. I already have it set up you’ll be selling with Mush for five days,” Jack argued before standing up, “I’m doing this for you Race. Once you're better you can go back to Brooklyn and sell but for now, I need you here.” Race laid back on the concrete roof watching as Jack disappeared off the roof.

“I need you here,” Race mocked talking out loud to himself, “Need me for what? You never need me when I’m in Brooklyn, why now do you all of the sudden need me.”

That night Race slept out on the roof underneath the stars.

*^*^*^*

“Racetrack! Wake up!” Mush yelled crossing the roof to where his best friend was asleep on the roof.

“Five more minutes, Spot,” Race mumbled in his sleep.

“Hey, blondie. I’m not Spot now let's get a move on,” Mush laughed as Race picked his head up and glared at Mush, before flipping him off. “Love you too, Race. Now let’s go, Jackie boy says you’re my responsibility today.”

“Would you tell him if I went to Brooklyn,” Race laughed standing up.

“You’ll see your lover boy eventually now let's go,” Mush said walking behind Race and pushing his friend in the direction of the fire escape back into the building.


	12. Chapter 12

“Anthony!” Race was selling with Mush when he heard his name be called, but it wasn’t a Newsies. Down the block Race could see the young girl who had yelled.

“Mush,” Race said getting his best friend's attention, “I’ll be right back.”

Mush watched a Race ran down the block and stopped in front of a girl who looked vaguely familiar. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that fell in ringlets.

“Annabelle?” Race said confused standing in front of his twin sister, “What are you doing here?”

“Anthony,” Annabelle laughed throwing her arms around Race’s neck.

“Anna, shouldn’t you be at home?” Race asked nervously hugging his sister back.

Annabelle was the only sibling that had ever shown Race any love. Race almost didn’t run all those years ago because of his older sister.

“Anth, I came to find you, silly,” She laughed looking into the blue eyes that mirrored her own.

“Find me? Why Anna?” Race said confused.

“I want you to come with me,” She said grabbing her little brother’s hands.

“Come where? Annabelle Elizabeth where are you going,” Race nervously. Annabelle had always lived with their parents. Annabelle was their favorite child the fourth child while Anthony was the fifth. Their parents had only wanted four kids but they got five.

“I’m moving to the Bronx, Anthony, and I want you to come with me,” She explained.

“Mother and Father are allowing this?” Race said surprised that his parents would permit Anna to do this.

“No silly. I’m getting married,” Anna laughed surprising Race.

“Married? Anna, you are crazy, married?” Race questioned his sister.

“Yes, Anth, Married. Please come with me. You won’t have to pay for anything ever again,” Annabelle encouraged.

Race quickly looked over at his shoulder to see Mush selling papes. A new life, one where Race didn’t have to work for every meal, but what about everyone. What about Manhattan? What about Brooklyn? What about Spot?

“Anthony Edward Higgins, come with me, please. I promise everything will be better,” Annabelle said pulling her brother out of his thoughts.

“You promise I won’t have to worry about money?” Race asked.

“I promise. So is that a yes?” Anna asked.

Race looked one more time over his shoulder before looking at his sister and nodding his head. Annabelle laughed before grabbing her brother's hand and leading him into a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and also this is not the end, there is still a lot more to come. You will get to meet Annabelle's husband and follow Race's adventures in his new life.


	13. Chapter 13

~7 years later~

Anthony walked into the World offices with his son, Gabriel, balanced on his hip.

“Are we gonna see uncle, Jonathan?” Gabriel asked.

“Why else do we come here, goofball,” Anthony laughed ruffling Gabriel’s hair that matched his own mop of blonde curls. Anthony was lucky that Gabriel didn’t look like his father.

Gabriel was actually Anthony’s nephew but Annabelle and Jonathan were convinced that Anthony needed something to do. So there for Gabriel was Anthony’s son and knew nothing different.

Anthony walked down a hall heading to his brother-in-law’s office but was stopped when he heard a name he hadn’t heard in seven years. “Race”

Anthony turned around to see the head of David Jacobs sticking out of an office. “David?”

“Oh my god,” David yelled running down the hall towards Anthony, “it’s really you. Where have you been?”

“With my sister,” Anthony said readjusting Gabriel.

“Is this her son?” Davey asked pointing at Gabriel.

Anthony set Gabriel on the ground, “Head up to your uncle’s office I’ll be there in a minute.” Anthony watched as Gabriel disappeared down the hallway. “No, Dave. Gabriel is my son.”

“But what about the whole Spot thing? I thought you were,” Davey said confused.

“I am, Dave. Gabriel is Annabelle and Jonathan’s son, but they gave him to me claiming I needed something to do with my time,” Anthony explained.

“Wait, Jonathan? As in Jonathan Pulitzer. He’s your brother-in-law,” Davey said surprised.

“Yes, my sister Annabelle is married to him,” Anthony said, “How are the other guys, do you see them anymore?”

“They’re great. They all live in the apartment next to mine,” Davey said messing with the end of his tie, “You should come over tonight. They would be absolutely delighted to know that you are not dead.”

“They think I’m dead?” Anthony asked.

“Race, we all do. One day you just disappear without a trace. Where did you go?” Davey asked wanting to know where this boy had hidden so well that they couldn’t find him for seven years.

“Bronx. We live in the Bronx. Annabell, Jonathan, Gabriel, myself, and the house staff,” Anthony said. 

“So will you come over tonight. I’m actually down with my work for today, we could head over now,” Davey said.

“Hang on I have to go and get Gabe,” Anthony said, “You can come with.”

Davey followed Race to the elevator. Anthony selected the top floor where Jonathan’s office was.

“Gabriel,” Anthony called stepping off the elevator as his son ran up to him. Anthony lifted him up and placed Gabriel back on his hip as Jonathan appeared in the doorway Gabe had appeared from.

“Anthony, I don’t know how you deal with him,” Jonathan laughed leaning up against the door frame. Davey had never seen his boss so relaxed or casual.

“Oh, Jon. Your time is coming soon,” Anthony laughed. Annabelle was pregnant again and this time Jonathan and Annabelle were keeping the kid. “Tell Marywether to not set a spot for me tonight or Gade. We’re going with my friend Davey to see some old friends.”

“Have fun Anth,” Jonathan called before disappeared back through the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

“Anyone home,” Davey called opening the door to his best friends apartment.

“Ya, we're all here,” Jack called from the living room

Davey led Anthony down the hallway. “Stay here,” Davey said just short of the door to the living room. Davey walked into the room to see all of the boys scattered around the room. “I have someone I want you guys to met.”

“A lady friend?” Albert called from the back of the couch he lounged on top of.

“Keep dreaming Albert,” Sax laughed from the floor where he was sat in between Vent’s legs leaning on his chest.

“Someone to buys Jack’s art work?” Spot said from the chair.

“I take offense to that,” Jack said.

“Maybe Jack. He might,” Davey said getting the attention of all the boys in the room.”You can come out now.”

Anthony stepped into the doorway as shock fell over everyone’s face except for Davey who was trying to suppress his laughter.

Spot didn’t know where to look, at Race the boy that after all these years he still loved or the small boy in Race’s arms who was almost a mirror image of the grown man.

“Dad, who are these people?” Gabriel asked in Anthony’s arms.

“Gabriel, these are days friends. Remember all the stories I’ve told you about the boys who sold the papers,” Anthony said letting his vision shift from his son to his friends and back again. Gabriel nodded his head remembering all the stories of great adventures his father had told him. “Gabe those stories were about my friends.”

Anthony stood Gabriel on the floor while squatting down beside him “That one there on the couch is Jack,” Anthony explained pointing at Jack.

“He’s the cowboy ain’t he?” Gabriel asked. Jack couldn’t help let out a laugh at the thought of all the crazy stories Race had filled this little boy's head with.

“Ya he is, and that’s Cutchie and Albert,” Anthony explained pointing at the two boys who were also on the couch. “And those two on the floor over there that’s Sax and Vent.”

“They love each other, don’t they?” Gabriel questioned pointing at the duo.

“Very much, and then there's old Spotty-boy,” Anthony couldn’t help smiling at the Brooklyn boy.

“But Spot’s a dog’s name,” Gabriel said causing the room to laugh.

“And the man who brought us here, his name is Davey,” Anthony said pointing to Davey.

“The walking mouth?” Gabriel said making a mouth with his hand.

“Yes Gabe the walking mouth,” Anthony laughed. “Am I forget anybody?”

“Racetrack,” Gabriel laughed excited, “But daddy, Davey called you Race. Does that mean you were in all the stories.”

“Ya, Gabe. I was in all the stories,” Anthony laughed.

“But why do Aunt Annabelle and Uncle Jonathan call you Anthony?” Gabe asked his dad inquisitively.

“Racetrack is just my nickname, silly. Just like yours is Gabe, mine is Anth or Racetrack,” Anthony laughed running his hand through his son’s curls.

“But in the stories, Race loved Spot and Spot loved Race. Dad do you love Spot.” Sometimes Anthony hated how smart his son was. Anthony quickly looked up at Spot.

“Of course I do Gabriel,” Anthony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ya. That just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

“Wait, I’m confused if you still love Spot. Then who is his mother?” Albert asked pointing to Gabriel.

Anthony quick covered Gabe’s ears. “God, Al. I thought by now you would have learned to shut up,” Anthony said causing the whole room to laugh.

“And there it is,” Jack laughed, “He finally cracked.”

“Fuck you, Kelly,” Race said causing Davey to laugh behind him. “Gabriel is my sister son. She and her husband decide I need something to do there for when they had Gabriel he became my son. Gabriel Edward Nathaniel Higgins, and yes Spot he is named after you. Now, none of you know this so. Shh.” Anthony removed his hands from his son’s ears.

“Race can I talk to you?” Spot asked.

“Davey, you think you can watch him?” Anthony asked pointing at his son.

“Dude if we can watch Les we can watch your kid,” Crutchie laughed.

Spot walked across the room grabbing Race’s shoulders and leading him down the hall. Spot pushed open a door to his bedroom and pushed Race inside before locking the door.

“What the hell, Anthony!” Spot yelled, “You could have told me!”

“How? Spot it wasn’t an easy decision for me to make!” Anthony yelled back. “You think I like wearing suits that are tailored made for me, they are scratchy as hell. Some days I wish I didn’t go with Annabelle, but then I think. I wouldn’t have Gabriel, I wouldn’t have a secure and safe place to return to every night. Spot I spent seven years wondering if it would be different if I had stayed. I wanted to come and visit you guys but I never felt right. The only reason I’m here is that Davey works as a reporter, and found me at the office today. The only reason we were there was that Gabe had wanted stop and see his uncle. Go ahead Spot yell at me all you want it isn’t going to change the decision I made seven years ago.”

The next thing Anthony knew he was pinned between Spot and the wall as Spot’s lips hungry attacked his own. “Hang on let me get the jacket off along with the shirt. If I come home and they are wrinkled I’m dead meat.”

Spot helped take the jacket to Anthony’s suit off. Anthony pulled his suspenders of his shoulder and let them hang down before starting to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. “You are taking way too long,” Spot laughed before helping Anthony unbutton his shirt.


End file.
